Arti
Articuno is NOT a rare blue bird Pokemon, but instead a GameFAQs user who joined Board 8 in early 2010. Some have called him "The Great White Hope", but no one is sure why. It is believed that he has a good friend that does poorly in most GameFAQs competitions. Mafia Games Arti Has Played in or Hosted Games Played Record: 23-27-6, 16-22-3 as town, 7-3-2 as scum, 0-2-1 as independent *Newbie 6 (Pops, Mafia Vanilla, won) *Newbie 7 (Town Cop, lost) *Fast Food (The Burger King, Town Prostitute, lost) *Newbie 8 (Butters Scotch, Mafia Vanilla, tie due to host error) *Dragonball Z 3 (Olibu, Town Vanilla, lost) *Umineko (The Siesta Sisters, Mafia Ninja Janitor, won) *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (Ken, Town Vanilla, lost) *DC Universe (Queen Bee, Town Vanilla, lost) *Scott Pilgrim (Comeau, Town Cop, tie due to host error) *24 (Habib Marwan, Town Hider, game DNF) *Killer7 (The Mad Doctor, Mafia Jack-of-all-Trades, won) *God of War (Hercules, Town Strongman, lost) *Bible (The Good Samaritan, Town Doctor, won) *Working Title (Town Vanilla, tie due to host error) *NFL (John Fox, Town Vanilla, lost) *Final Fantasy VII (Barret, Town Vigilante, lost) MWIS day 4 *Poker (Phil Ivey, Town Roleblocker, won) *Battlestar Galactica (Sergeant Hadrian, Town Vanilla, lost) *Guardian Heroes (Undead Hero, Town Bulletproof, lost) *Advance Wars (Orange Star Lander, Town Bus Driver, lost) *North Pole (The Little Christmas Tree from A Charlie Brown Christmas, Town Vanilla, won) *Fire Emblem (Ursula, Mafia1 Roleblocker, won) *Chaos II (flavor, Town Vanilla, won) *Touhou (Nitori Kawashiro, Town Inventor, modkilled) *Inception (The Train, Town Vanilla, won) Sir Chris day 3 *Super Smash Bros. Melee (Final Destination, Town Vanilla, won) *Final Fantasy VI (Number 024, Mafia Confuser, lost) *Pick Your Poison (Town Vanilla, lost) *Tarot (X Wheel of Fortune, Town Schizophrenic, won) *Reg's Experimental (Independent Serial Killer AzureZero, lost) *Visual Novel 2 (Nyarlathotep, Mafia Vanilla, won) *Metroid (Crocomire, Town Bulletproof, won) *Threads of Fate (Doll Master, Mafia Assassin, lost) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Renge, Gatekeeper of the Dark World, Mafia Vanilla, game DNF) greengravy day 2 *League of Legends (Swain, Town Vanilla, lost) *Board 8 Mafia II (dkc_emperor, Mafia Poisoner, lost) *Charizard Mafia III (Marowak, Town Ghost, lost) *Fett's Mountain Flavorless (Town, lost) *Magic the Gathering (Koth of the Hammer, Town Target Bomb, lost) Wigs day 1, was replaced by FD day 6 *Dark Tower II (Coral Thorin, Town Prostitute, lost) *Broadway (Sweeney Todd, Independent Serial Killer, no contest error) *Zero Escape (Dio, Mafia Jack of all Trades, won) *Smalltown (Town Tracker, won) *MLB Hall of Fame (Phil Niekro, Town Vanilla, won) *Shining Force II (Minister of Granseal, Town Vanilla, won) *FFD (Omega Weapon with Maechen riding on my back, Town Atomic Bomb Cop, lost) *Shin Megami Tensei (Demi-Fiend, Independent Serial Killer, lost) *Anonymous (StarLexa, Town Vanilla, lost) Regaro day 2 *Infinity (Seiji Yomoji, Town Guardian, won) *Stars of Destiny (Suikoden) (Pesmerga, Town Thief, won) *Mass Effect 2 (Kasumi Goto, Town Miller Bulletproof Hider, lost) *Waifu (Rosa, Town Vanilla, won) *Hamilton (Maria Reynolds, Town Prostitute, won) *Skyrim (Hermaeus Mora, Town Miller Watcher, won) *American Horror Story (Sister Jude Martin, Mafia Godfather, won) *Fuck 2016 (Carrie Fisher, Town Tracker, lost) *Phoenix Wright (Shi-Long Lang, Town Vanilla, lost) Hosted Games *80's Cartoon (cohost with Jmast and Peaf, game ended due to host decision) *Guild Wars (Mafia win) *Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series (Town win) *Nice Mafia 2 (Mafia win, unofficial) *Earthbound (Mafia win) *Arti (Mafia win) *American Politics (cohost with Ulti, Town win) External Pages * Articuno's Oracle Profile Category:Users